seconddawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Nisrogekh
Nisrogekh are Shedim of the first order. In the lowest levels of Sheol, there is a sea. It is vast and calm, the stench of rotting life filling the air as steaming fumes. It is here that the greatest of the nisrogekh dwell, the ferrymen – as mortals have come to know them – of Sheol. Their expanse of influence extends to all that is liquid between Sheol and the Cocoon. They are masters of the rivers and oceans alike, or so they like to believe. These self-proclaimed masters can be tempted to servitude for travel across the great liquid bodies of either world for a price. Appearance The boatmen of Sheol are one with their vessels. Visable on any ship is the captain's face. Some nisrogekh only bear their faces, while others sprout entire torsos and limbs, though they are forever conjoined to the ship, which is actually the primary body of the nisrogekh. The ferrymen, and women, vary in their sizes, colors, and designs. The nisrogekh may be a humble row boat, or a galleon of unearthly splendor. Though not always distinguishable from a normal ship from afar, up close it is clear the nisrogekh are outworldy in their make. Their materials may sometimes seem foreign or unorthodox, if not outright impossible. Chief among this is the hull of flesh, the organic part of th nisrogekh which lines its form, plated in metals, woods, and so forth. Though each nisrogekh is an individual of sorts, they all also appear rather ghastly in their visages, not pertaining to any specific humanoid found on Innaveria. Even still, they retain some essence of mortality in their varying faces, be they eternally blissful or angry. Some nisrogekh are even known for sharing a body, as twins or even triplets, in which they all contribute to the pact, and all expect equal pay. Psych/Person Nisrogekh are notoriously proud and stubborn Shedim. This is, more often than not, result of their vast knowledge if not pure vain-glory. They are egocentric to the extreme, and would speak down at anyone without second thought. They are meticulous with their words, often seeking to trick their passengers to the wrong destinations or to have them reveal more secrets than necessary for the fair. Powers Swift Water Travel The nisrogekh are bound to water, and is in some ways as much a part of their bodies as their hulls. They move through it with an unnatural veolocity, outsailing the swiftest of mundane vessels. To sail around the world on the fastest skiff could take months, what a nisrogekh can do in a matter of days. Surprisingly, for all their slack in social interaction, they are the definition of haste on open water. Internal Navigation More vital to the unskilled sailor, the nisrogekh contain their own sort of internal device for traversing Innaveria's water ways without delay. They share a vague sense of direction when it comes to locating the shortest route to a destination, even sometimes able to save travelers time if their journey continues on foot by taking them further inland if possible. Shape-shifting There are also accounts of nisrogekh shape-shifting over time. This has been observed in long term voyages where the hull of the nisrogekh has reportedly customized itself to suit the needs and wants of its passengers. For those daring, the nisrogekh even supplies its own meals, for example, based on what it may catch in the water as one sails. Meals are, allegedly, strangely satisfying. Shared Consciousness While not their primary utility, nisrogekh share a mind and the knowledge with it. Doubling as demonic intelligence brokers, the vast secrets the nisrogekh collect might be acquired for a heavy price. Weakness Category:Shedim Category:Shedim of the First Order